1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel hydroxy aromatic ketones having a branched hydrocarbon chain on the aromatic nucleus ortho to the hydroxy group which unexpectedly were found to possess anti-microbial properties and accordingly are useful as a general disinfectant.
2. Statement of Related Art
The use of chemicals as general disinfectants is well known and widely applied. Toxic chemicals are used to ensure sanitary conditions in hospitals, homes and work areas. These anti-microbial compositions are used both to reduce the number of viable microorganisms in the area, and to prevent the proliferation of microorganisms. A variety of disinfectants and antiseptic materials are known and available for use in the regard as anti-microbial agents. Such materials vary widely in character and range from relatively mild compositions suitable for topical applications on the human skin to very harsh materials suitable only for surface area applications to such areas as walls, floors, etc.
The hydroxy aromatic ketones of this invention are also useful as intermediates in the preparation of the corresponding oximes. Thus the compounds are useful for the preparation of hydroxy oximes of the type described in British Patent 1,322,532. As described therein the process proceeds according to the following reaction scheme: ##STR2## The patent thus describes the preparation of oximes from ketones such as alkyl 2-hydroxy-5-alkylphenyl ketones, such as methyl 2-hydroxy-5-nonylphenyl ketones. In order to function as extractants for metal values as disclosed therein, the oxime group ##STR3## and hydroxyl group must be in an ortho relationship to each other. If in a para relationship the oxime will not complex with the metal values so as to extract them from their aqueous solution. As shown above, the R.sup.1 alkyl group is in a para relationship to the hydroxyl group. As a practical matter in commercial practice the starting phenol material may contain some material in which the R.sup.1 group is ortho to the hydroxyl group and will carry through the intermediate ketone to the final oxime product. Such product having no utility as an extractant has been removed and discarded along with other impurity by-products of reaction.
Similarly British Patent 1,551,619 describes the preparation of oximes from 2-hydroxy-5 alkyl phenyl alkyl ketones.
British Patent 1,458,695 describes the production of hydroxyketones and specifically the 2-hydroxy-5-alkylphenyl alkyl ketones such as methyl 2-hydroxy-5-tert-nonylphenyl ketone, from phenyl esters of the general formula: ##STR4## where R.sup.1 is a substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbyl group and R.sup.2 is an alkyl substituent having a tertiary or quaternary carbon atom and n is 1, 2 or 3. While a general reference is made to R.sup.2 occupying a position ortho, meta or para with respect to the --OC(O)R.sup.1 group in the ester, the patent states the group in the para position produces very good results and all of the examples describe production of 2-hydroxy-5-alkyl ketone products, in which the alkyl group is para to the hydroxyl group, the hydroxyl group being ortho to the ketone group ##STR5##